


Innocent Son

by sadsandwichwitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Closeted Trans Character, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsandwichwitch/pseuds/sadsandwichwitch
Summary: An unsub with the intent of killing young trans people has the BAU's attention. You have the problem of making sure your boyfriends don't find out you could be his next target.---Written in the same universe as my previous work "Homage". The reader character is the same.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got literally one comment to post this so here you go. I've been writing this a little bit more casually and as something fun to do so if you see mistakes or edits that should be made let me know. You can also use a Chrome extension called InteractiveFics to replace Y/N with your actual name. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Four bodies have been found in dumpsters in the past three months in San Francisco.” Images of the bodies appeared on the tv behind Garcia. She grimaced at the sight and turned back to face us. “Twenty-five-year-old Jane Callahan, twenty-two-year-old Nathaniel Ray, twenty-three-year old Eden Byrne and nineteen-year-old Avery Browne were found with their throats slashed and stab wounds to their...” she motioned to her whole body.

“Unsub crossed gender and race lines, could mean these are victims of opportunity.” Rossi suggested. 

“That’s where things get tricky my fine, furry friends,” Garcia interrupts. “All of the victims are transgender.” A shiver ran down my spine. I knew separating my feelings toward this case from the investigation was going to be necessary and difficult. “Based on all their records, these people had left their birth gender behind and never looked back.” It had begun to feel like Garcia was describing me and not the victims up on the screen. “All of their documentation reflected their gender identity and they all had some form of either hormone replacement therapy or sex reassignment.” 

“It’s actually called gender affirmation surgery nowadays, since it’s been proven that sex and gender are two separate entities in that sex is a biological factor like skin colour but gender is socially constructed and is psychological more than anything.” Reid explains. “Gender affirmation surgery suggests that the gender of the individual was always correct and that the sex of the person was not inline rather than the other way around.” The team nodded and continued with the preliminary profile. I felt a bit of comfort knowing Reid had done his work learning about transgender identity, though I knew he probably just memorized some sociology textbooks and could pull up the information with his eidetic memory. 

“So they’re targeted. Was there any sign of sexual assault?” Prentiss asked. It was strange having her back, since she was the one I replaced. I was wondering if they were going to boot me when Hotch announced she was returning, though I hadn’t heard anything suggesting it and this was the third case she had worked since she was back. 

“For everyone except the first victim, Jane Callahan.” Morgan pointed out. “ME report says there were trace amounts of lubricant that wasn’t found on any of the other victims.” 

“That probably means Jane wasn’t an intentional victim.” JJ says. “Maybe the unsub wasn’t planning on killing her.” 

I scanned over the ME report in the file in front of me. It looked like the unsub had also used protection. The sex was consensual, so what happened after that made him want to kill her? I couldn’t get the disgust out of my head as I flipped through the report. Subconsciously I knew why, but didn’t want to be the one to suggest it. The thought was too much for me to handle to actually put into words at the moment. If I needed to, I’d share, but for now it could wait. 

“Local police have asked us to meet them there as soon as possible, wheels up in twenty.” Hotch stated, effectively ending the briefing. I intentionally waited for everyone to leave before me, giving me a chance to take a breather. My brain felt like it was going a mile a minute. It took an ache building in my calf to realize that I was bouncing my leg up and down quite aggressively. I hoped no one else had seen that while we were briefing. Even with the rule not to profile the team, I knew from experience it’s sometimes impossible not to notice. I let out an audible sigh, trying to force myself to relax before I left the room. 

“Are you coming?” Hotch’s voice came from the doorway. I jumped in my seat, not expecting any of them to wait for me. 

“Yeah, sorry.” I quickly stuffed my papers into my bag and walked out the briefing room, past Hotch who closed the door behind the two of us. 

“Are you alright?” He inquires, though in that moment it feels more like an interrogation. I look up at him as we walk down the bullpen. His eyes are stern and unwavering, but in a kind, concerned way. 

“I’m fine. I was just reading through the file.” He knew that was a lie, the file wasn’t even open on the table when he walked in. I averted my gaze from the taller man and followed him into the elevator. With the solitude of the small room, he took my hand in his. Squeezing it gently as if to say that he’s there, both physically and emotionally. 

“Y/N, I’m a profiler, it’s my job.” Using my first name was something he never did when we were in BAU mode. I knew that meant he was taking this seriously. 

“I swear I’m alright.” I give a small, reassuring smile before letting go of his grasp and exiting the elevator. “I’ll let you know if I’m not.” I say quieter, not wanting others to hear our conversation. 

He just nodded, still unassured that I was actually okay and walked across the tarmac to the jet with me following close behind. 

Even though we’d been in a relationship, we hadn’t actually had sex. I hadn’t told either of them that I was trans and I was dreading the day I had to. I avoided changing in front of either of them and did my best to keep their hands off of my chest. I knew my scars weren’t noticeable to the touch, but the fear of them finding out by accident was too overwhelming. It was uncomfortable to say the least that we were getting on a plane to find a killer who would be willing to kill me if he could. I didn’t need the team or my boyfriends worrying about that as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was long. I ended up sleeping most of it away. An attempt to keep my mind off of the case for a little while. With about an hour left in the flight, Reid came and sat himself in the seat across from the one I was sitting in. I was worried that he might do something that would alert the team that we were together because although Hotch and Reid had told them they were together, it would be a whole other ball game if they came out to say they were in a polyamorous relationship with someone younger than both of them. He gave me a small smile and leaned back in his seat. In his hand he had a book. I assumed it was one of the dozen he brought with him for the flights and very little downtime we had during cases. 

“What are you reading?” I hoped that asking would avoid me having to talk about myself. Having him talk about the book for what was left of the flight. I always loved listening to him talk so passionately about the things he was learning. It never failed to amuse me how intense and eager he was to explain to us about whatever had intrigued his genius. Though I was taking advantage of it for my own selfish purposes this time. 

“Friedrich Nietzsche’s  _ The Birth of Tragedy out of the Spirit of Music,  _ which was his first work.” I smiled at his pronunciation of the German philosopher’s name. He was an incredibly intelligent man but accents were not his strong suit. “I’m reading it in the original German.” 

“For your degree?” I ask. 

“No, just some light reading for the flight.” 

“You finished it hours ago.” The book wasn’t really in his hands to talk  _ about,  _ it was to get my attention. He gave me a sheepish grin. He placed it on the table between us. He played me before I even tried to play him, knowing I could listen to him ramble for hours. 

“I did.” 

“Would you tell me about it?” I tried, even though I knew he was going to shut it down. 

“As much as I would love to, I was hoping I could talk to you about something else.” 

“Promise you’ll tell me about it later?” 

“Of course.” He paused, sighing before speaking again. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” The words were colder and harsher than I meant for them to be. I tore away from his gaze and looked down at his tie which was crooked and loose around his neck. I didn’t want to make eye contact. I felt like I was being confronted, and with this being the second time I’ve been asked, I didn’t want to keep having the same conversation over and over. 

“You seemed more disturbed by this case than others.” His voice lowered. 

“What are you saying?” I was becoming more defensive the more he poked at it. 

“What I’m saying is I think you’ve got a personal connection to this case and it’s bothering you.” I gulped, behaviourally indicating to him that he was right. I knew I was going to have to make something up. I couldn’t tell him I was trans or that I was uncomfortable with the case. I didn’t want them to think that I couldn’t work it. 

“No it’s not that. I just didn’t get a good sleep last night is all.” I retracted my gaze even further from Reid. I fiddled with the button on my shirt with my fingers. “I’m fine,  _ Reid. _ ” I looked up at him for a moment, making eye contact as if to solidify my statement. His face was riddled with concern. I felt bad. “Could you just tell me about Nietzsche?” I ask in an almost child-like tone. The hardness from my voice replaced with a quivering and vulnerable softness. 

“I care about you.  _ We  _ care about you.” He leaned in as if to make sure the rest of the team couldn’t hear us. “You can tell us anything,” He gestured to Hotch, sitting near the front of the plane with JJ and Rossi “we just want you to be happy.” I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I wanted to tell them. I did. I wanted them to know but the fear of how they would react or how my superiors would react was far greater than the need to come out. I nodded my head. I knew they loved me no matter what, and I knew I’d have to tell them eventually. But not now. Reid leaned back in his seat, taking the book back in his hands that he had placed on the table, admiring the cover for a moment before speaking.    


“This book, being his first, was really revolutionary in terms of his philosophical theory…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments about what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Another body had been found by the time we landed. The unsub was escalating and escalating quickly. At that point it was difficult to profile motive besides the clear and blatant transphobia. We knew there was something deeper based on the torture he inflicted, but we didn’t know what. From experience? Probably daddy issues of some kind. The longer you worked the job the more you realized the monsters you were catching were all too similar. 

Hotch and Rossi had gone to the latest crime scene together while Prentiss and Morgan were sent off to the medical examiner’s to take a look at the victims. Reid, JJ and I were tasked in interviewing the families. I wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to the families. We weren’t really aware of how accepting they were of their trans children, or if they even knew their children were trans. 

The first family we had interviewed was the mother and father of Nathaniel Ray. Both of them were very accepting of him and used his name and pronouns without hesitation. It warmed my heart to know he had a family who loved and accepted him so much. 

The second was the sister of Eden Byrne. She told us that her parents had disowned Eden when she came out as trans. She’d been living in San Francisco for five years and in that time had found housing, changed her name and was able to start hormone replacement therapy. I asked when the last time Eden had talked to her parents, but they had died two years after they kicked her out. 

Avery Browne’s parents were just as accepting as Nathanial Ray’s. Avery had come out as trans when he was nine years old and had been transitioning for the past decade. His parents told us how proud they were of their son. They even showed us photos of the three of them sporting trans pride colours at the local pride festival. 

The Callahan’s, however, were not even aware their daughter had transitioned. Unaware and terribly transphobic, it took a lot out of me to work with them. 

“When was the last time you saw Jane?” I had asked. It was harmless. I asked when the last time they saw their child was. 

“Who? I came here to talk about my son, Justin.” The father’s name was Greg. He was tall, his hair was cut short and greying. He wore round, wireframe glasses and a tan button up shirt. He looked like any dad would. I looked over at JJ and Reid, who were sitting beside me. None of us were quite sure what to say, but we knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy. I could already feel the knots in my stomach being tied tighter. 

“She changed her name a few years ago, were you aware of this?” JJ opened the file and pushed a photo of Jane across the desk. She was beautiful. Firey red curls and freckles sprinkled across her face. Piercing green eyes that looked exactly like her father’s. His same eyes widened with surprise and then anger. 

“I don’t know who this is.” His voice cracked as he spoke and was visibly upset. “If you just brought us here to make a fool of our son’s death, we’d like to leave.” He spoke for him and his wife, Rachel, who sat quietly next to him. She was fidgeting with the buckle on her purse. Her hair was bright red just like Jane’s. She didn’t seem angry or upset. She just looked sad. Heartbroken that her child was taken from her. Every so often she would wipe a tear that trailed her cheek with a tissue she had in her hand. The dynamic of the household was clear. Jane wasn’t able to transition at home or with her parents’ knowledge. 

“We understand it’s a lot of information to handle, but we need to know what happened to Jane and why.” JJ spoke again, reaching for the photo. She pushed it forward closer to the mother, who caught attention of it. Her eyes widened just like her husband’s but instead of turning to anger, they softened. A sort of ease was released when she saw the photo. All three of us caught her reaction to the picture. 

“Why do you keep calling him that?” He was becoming increasingly more frustrated with us. 

“Sir, we will continue to use your  _ daughter’s  _ name and pronouns because that is who she was and who she wanted to be.” I paused before continuing, but not long enough for anyone to interrupt. “I will honour that even if you will not.” The last words were dry and sharp. Like I had pinned them to his shirt. 

“We saw hi-her about three years ago. For Christmas.” Rachel spoke softly, barely louder than a whisper. Greg’s face twisted with rage, but he didn’t say anything. “We had fought.” 

“What did you fight about?” Reid inquired. 

“He wanted to move away from home. Out here to San Francisco. Why does that even matter now? He’s dead.” Greg’s words were stiff. A stifled sob came from Rachel. Tears streaked her cheeks. “I don’t know why this matters to you. Go find the son of a bitch who killed my kid.” I could tell he was hurting, and more than just the fact that someone had killed Jane. He felt guilty, pitted. He hid his sadness with aggression and anger. 

“I would look through Justin’s- I mean Jane’s social media sometimes.” Rachel said quietly through hiccups of tears. “She looked so happy. I saw a photo of her at the pride parade. She even had her own flags.” 

I had been silent for most of what was left of the conversation. Reid and JJ had taken the lead asking questions when they realized I had checked out. I couldn’t take it. I’d dealt with enough when it came to my own family, my schooling and trying to live my life the way I wanted to. The fear that I’d never make it to where I wanted to be in life. I was happy now. I thought my days of dealing with transphobic parents was over. Now I just get to live it over again with other people’s families. 

The Callahan’s left the station and Reid and JJ sat up out of the chairs they were sitting in. I couldn’t shake it. All these kids, all around the same age as me had their life ripped from them for being themselves. I could’ve been one of them. Jane, Avery, Eden, Nathaniel. My name would have easily been added to that list. I didn’t even know the name of the new victim yet. I just kept imagining myself being found in a dump site somewhere. The team profiling around my body and-

“Hello? Earth to Y/N?” JJ waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was still sitting in the chair, staring blankly at the photo of Jane that was still on the table. I needed to focus. Distance myself from this case or I was going to be in hot water with my partners. Or my boss. Or both. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” I got up out of the chair and followed Reid and JJ into the conference room. “Are Hotch and Rossi back from the crime scene?” 

“They’re on their way back. Prentiss and Morgan are just finishing up too.” JJ answered. She began rooting through the boxes, pulling out files and opening them up on the table. Reid looked over at me and gave me the same look he’d given me on the plane.  _ I’m fine.  _ I mouth back at him, as not to concern JJ. He didn’t look convinced, just as Hotch was this morning. 

“I guess before the rest of the team gets here I’ll call Garcia.” Reid and JJ just nodded and continued setting up the small conference room with photos and maps. I pulled out my phone and dialed Garcia. Her voice answering the phone not even one ring later. 

“House of genius at your service! How may I assist thee?” 

“Hey Garcia, I was wondering if you could look up some things about our victims.” 

“No need to wonder. What can I get for ya?” 

“Did any of our victims identify as non-binary? Or maybe identified as gender non-conforming?” 

“I’ll check their social medias….” She paused for a moment and her voice was replaced with the tapping of her keyboard. “Doesn’t look like any of them did recently.” If they weren’t outwardly gender non-conforming or looked queer or trans in anyway, the unsub was likely choosing victims who passed as cis. But how did he know they were trans? 

“Garcia, how many of them attended the pride festival?” Reid interrupted. I chuckled. 

“Did you hear that?” I asked Garcia.

“Yes I did and I will check.” The clacking of the keys commenced again. “All of them. They all had photos of themselves at the pride festival from three months ago. And get this, they’re all photos of them with trans pride flags specifically.” 

“That must be how he’s choosing his victims. Thanks, Garcia, you’re amazing.” 

“Oh don’t flirt with me, boy wonder junior, I just might fall in love.” 

“Y’know I don’t have to be the junior. Let Reid be junior once in a while. Keeps him humble.” I joke into the phone, receiving a confused look on Spencer’s face as he hears his name. 

“Will do.” She hangs up the call and I shove my phone back in my pocket. I turned to JJ and Reid, just as Hotch and Rossi entered the conference room. 

“Our unsub is choosing his victims from cis-passing trans people who attended the pride festival three months ago. That’s also when the first victim was discovered.” 

“Do you think the unsub met victim at the pride festival?” Hotch questioned. 

“Unlikely.” I reply. The nausea in my gut was suddenly bubbling up my throat and I could taste the bile in my mouth. I felt sick. I didn’t think I was going to be able to hold it down this time. “Excuse me.” I say before I rush to the bathroom, gaining concerned looks from my team. 

I pushed open a stall door, barely making it before my lunch was vomited into the grungy police station toilet. From experience vomiting usually made me feel better, but the nausea didn’t go away. I heaved until I wasn’t puking anything anymore. Just dry air that ripped at my throat. 

“L/N?” Hotch’s voice followed the creaking of the bathroom door opening. I heard the clicking of his shoes on the tile but couldn’t bring myself to take my forehead off the lid of the toilet. It was dirty and disgusting but I just couldn’t manage to do anything else. “Y/N, you need to talk to me. What’s going on?” 

“Are you asking as my boss or my boyfriend.” I say more aggressively than I had intended. He kneeled down next to me, placing his hand on my back and rubbing slowly. It was comforting. 

“Right now? Your boyfriend, but if this continues it will be as your boss.” I groaned as another wave of nausea passed through my gut. I coughed up into the toilet bowl the last remnant of the contents of my stomach. 

“I must’ve eaten something bad. I’ll be fine.” I mutter. My throat stung and my mouth was dry. The acidic taste in my mouth was becoming unbearable. 

“I know it’s not that. It doesn’t take a profiler to know that this case is bothering you.” I was silent for a moment. I contemplated telling him everything. That I was trans and that this case was terrifying and brought back demons I didn’t know I had left behind. But I couldn’t. I didn’t want them to know. It was something I wanted to tell them on my own terms and not because of an unsub. I knew I was going to have to lie to them. I hated lying. It was killing me physically to hold it in. I didn’t answer. “Why don’t you head to the hotel early. The three of us can talk there. I’ll tell the team you got food poisoning.” 

“No I don’t need to go. I can keep working.” I pleaded, wiping my face with a piece of toilet paper. Tears were streaking my face and I didn’t realize until Hotch’s hand came up to my face and wiping one away with the pad of his thumb. “Please, Aaron. I need to stay.” His eyebrows knitted together and he pressed his lips. I knew by the stern yet concerned look he had on his face that he didn’t want me to stay. But stewing in a hotel room wasn’t going to make me feel any better about this case. I just wanted to catch the guy. 

We both heard the bathroom door creak open again and we instinctively distanced ourselves from one another. It was something we had gotten used to doing.

“You didn’t lock the door?” I whispered harshly. 

“I didn’t think I needed to.” He replied in the same tone. I slowly got up off the grimy tile floor and flushed the toilet. Hotch got back up on his feet and within seconds returned to SSA Aaron Hotchner. 

“I’m sending you back to the hotel. You can work from there until you feel better.” His voice was stern and demanding. 

“Yes, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch drove me back to the hotel and stayed for a bit while I got cleaned up. 

“Can you bring me my toothbrush out of my go-bag?” I ask from the bathroom. I had finished in the shower and quickly changed into the hotel housecoats that was hung on the back of the door. The room was steamy and the mirror was fogged. I wiped it with the sleeve of the housecoat as Hotch walked in with my toothbrush and toothpaste. 

“You’re seriously worrying me. Spencer too.” His voice was softer than it was at the station. “I’m not letting you back in the field until you tell me something.  _ Anything. _ ” I spat toothpaste into the sink and looked at him through the mirror in front of me. He was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. He’d shed his jacket off onto the bed when we got there. We made eye contact though the mirror. I looked away and back down at my spit still sitting in the bowl of the sink. I finished up brushing my teeth and turned around to face him. 

“Can we go sit then?” I could feel my hands shaking. I had to think of something to say. Surely I couldn’t actually tell him the truth but I had to tell him something. A hint of relief washed across his face as he turned around and sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom. I could feel the lump in my throat forming. I didn’t know what to tell him. 

“Both of you were right.” I said once we were seated on the edge of the bed. He was turned towards me. I looked up at him for a moment before returning back down to my lap. “I-um-I have a friend who’s trans, and when I was in college he was beat up pretty bad.” I lied through my teeth. It wasn’t completely wrong. It had really happened. It was just that maybe the friend I was talking about didn’t really exist. “It’s just been really hard to see all these kids who were his age. I can’t stop imagining his face instead of theirs.” Surely he’d believe this for now, right? 

“I’m so sorry about your friend, Y/N.” Hotch carefully placed my hand in his. “You don’t need to keep that in. You can always talk to anyone on the team about it, not just Reid and I.” 

“I know.” I couldn’t look up at him and the nausea I thought I’d managed to vomit up returned with force, but I knew my stomach was empty and nothing would come up. I hated this feeling. I couldn’t keep lying. I wanted to tell him the truth. It was taking everything in me to not just scream. I squeezed the hand that was still holding his. I heard him let out a sigh. 

“I’ve been so worried about you. I just want you to be okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” His voice was shaky and tense. I felt so guilty that the lie I had told him was worrying him like this. I dreaded his reaction to the truth. It just made me want to keep it hidden even longer. 

“Doesn’t the team need you back at the station?” I ask. 

“Probably,” He paused. “Are you okay if I go?” 

“Of course. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be alright.” A gave him a small smile. “I’ll work on the case from here.” He returned the smile, but his lips were tight and it looked sadder than usual. His smiles were few and far between, but they were always bright and filled with joy. Big toothy grins that poked small dimples into his cheeks. It just hurt more knowing he was so messed up because of me. He pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed his jacket. 

“Please call me if you need anything.” 

“I will.” He placed a small kiss on the top of my head before leaving the hotel room. I let out the air I didn’t realize I was holding, almost immediately beginning to sob. I was sure the other guests could probably hear me through the thin hotel walls, but I didn’t care. It was the first time I’d been alone during this case and I needed to release some of what was pent up inside me. I couldn’t stop seeing myself, a lifeless, hollow corpse dumped without thought in a ditch or in a dumpster. I grieved for the people who were killed already. They were all so young. They all had their lives ahead of them. 

I cried for a good twenty minutes before a headache had begun to throb. Still sniffling, I got up and reached for my go-bag, which was sitting on the edge of the bed. I rummaged through it, hoping I’d remembered to pack some ibuprofen or aspirin. The pain was pulsing. Like someone digging into my brain with a dull spoon. Sharp and achy at the same time. I desperately dumped the contents of my bag onto the bed but to no avail. I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes, rubbing until I saw spots. My clothes were strewn over the bed along with my toiletries. I wasn’t going to be able to work with a migraine like this. Just trying to focus on the room around me was making me lightheaded and nauseous. Still in the hotel housecoat, I flopped onto the bed, shoving my face into the soft, white pillows. The sun was setting outside, making the room darker. I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away with a quick nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the hotel door room opening. The click of the lock jolted me awake. The room was completely dark except for the light sneaking through the bottom of the bathroom door. 

“Y/N?” Reid’s voice was quiet and hushed. 

“I’m here.” I reached up and turned on the lamp in between the beds. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. Reid was taking his shoes off and the door, showcasing his brightly coloured, mix-match socks. His messenger bag slung across his shoulder and a few files under his arm. 

“Are you alright? Aaron said you weren’t feeling well.” My eyes felt heavy as I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard. He gave a sad look to my shit that had been thrown all over the bed. I looked away, embarrassed. He threw my clothes back into my bad before sitting on the edge of the bed. Spencer placed the files next to him. He struggled for a moment to sit his long, lanky legs in criss-cross, placing his bag in his lap. 

“I’m feeling better now. Did he talk to you about me when he got back?” I asked. I didn’t want to have the same breakdown I had after Hotch left. I was so emotionally exhausted. 

“He did. I’m really sorry about your friend, Y/N.” I just nodded.  _ Why’d I have to use that example?  _ I was a sophomore in college when I was attacked. I could still feel their hands on me. The pain that surged through my body. The things they said. I very well could’ve died that night but I didn’t. Now I’m trying to catch a guy who has actually gone through with it. I felt a stab to my temple and winced. I knew it was just the aftermath of my migraine and sleeping in a weird position for a few hours. Reid was looking through his bag and hadn’t noticed. 

“Any leads for the case?” I try to distance myself away from the memory. I wanted to focus on the case and catch this unsub that seemed to be doing a great job of unraveling my life. 

“We figured out that Jane Callahan wasn’t intentionally the first victim.” 

“The sex was consensual. My guess is that the unsub found out Jane was trans after they had sex and killed her for it.” 

“That’s what we thought too. He might’ve felt emasculated by the idea that she used to be a man.” 

“Don’t say that.” I mutter. 

“Say what?” He asks. He wasn’t upset, he didn’t know what he said.

“That she used to be a man. That trans people used to be their assigned gender at birth.” I tried not to look too offended. He’s a smart man and I knew he wouldn’t mean anything by it. 

“Sorry.” He replied quietly, but quickly moving back to the case. “We also ID’d the newest body. Twenty-two year old Tyler Forester.” He opened the file up to a picture of a young man’s face. He had rich, dark skin and braids that reached his shoulders. I focused on the photo of his face. I was afraid of looking at the crime scene photos. I could at least in my mind pretend he was still alive. Still giving a big toothy smile. 

“Anything different about the newest victim?” I ask, looking away from the file he placed on the bed.

“The stab wounds were excessive this time. Most of them were post-mortem as he bled out from the first few. Definitely overkill. He left the knife at the crime scene as well.” 

“So he’s spiralling. Making mistakes.” The room was silent for a moment after. I figured I looked a mess to Spencer. I could feel the weight of my under eye bags sinking into my cheeks. They were probably a deep purple. I was still in the housecoat. It was crooked and falling off one shoulder. “I should go to bed.” I huff.

“Me too.” He reaches over the file and plants a small kiss on my forehead. I wondered why Hotch had decided to room with Rossi and Morgan instead of Reid. Usually they roomed together anyway and even though their relationship wasn’t a secret to the team, no one was uncomfortable with it. I was usually with Morgan or Rossi. I’d be honest though, being with Reid was going to be better. Rossi snores like a bear and Morgan gets up hours before we’re supposed to to work out. I found solace knowing Reid would be quiet and respectful of my sleep. The thought made me smile. 

Reid left the bed, leaving his bag and file on the bed. I pick the file up and hastily flipped away from the photos of the crime scene. I wondered if they had given a profile yet. 

“Obviously this unsub is a sexual sadist,” I begin. Forgetting my previous statement of wanting to go to bed. “And the level of violence suggests something more personal.” Reid turned to face me. “Did the team come up with a profile?” 

“We didn’t deliver one yet but we’re working on it.” He shed his tie and button up shirt, placing his gun on the bed. I looked down at the file, we hadn’t really made any decisions on changing in front of each other and I didn’t want to break any boundaries if he had any. Though, I peeked as he was pulling on a t-shirt. He was thin but not scrawny. His skin looked sweet and soft. Pale with few moles scattered. I fought the urge to reach out and brush my fingertips across his stomach. I could almost feel him squirm under my touch, wanting to explore him in his entirety. His voice shook me from my increasingly erotic thoughts. 

“Victimology suggests that he’s targetting cis-passing trans people as a way of punishing them.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“With all of our victims they were completely passing, the unsub could view passing as lying to society.” 

“That they’re lying about being cis?” I pondered the thought for a moment. That was what I was doing, no? No one I worked with or was dating knew I was trans. I was this unsub’s perfect target. 

“Exactly.” 

“That would make sense. The torture is not only for him to get off but also to punish his victims.” 

“Sexual assault and overpowering his victims may suggest abuse as a child. The emasculation could come from his parents.” 

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. I quickly straightened out my housecoat to cover myself up. Reid walked over to the door to open it, not before looking through the peephole to see who was on the other side. The look of confusion that was plastered on his face dissolved to a sort of comfort as he saw who it was. He opened the door and Hotch walked in. He gave a me a small smile before giving Reid a kiss. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He asks me. 

“I’m not feeling worse.”  _ Lie.  _ “I took a nap after you left.” He sat on the bed where he had sat a few hours ago. Spencer shut the door and walked over to where his gun was still sitting on the bed. He grabbed it and carefully put it in the safe. Locking it with the keypad.

“Did you know that the majority of animals sleep for short bursts while humans are some of the only species to dedicate large chunks of time to sleep?” Spencer announced unprovoked. 

“Good to know.” Aaron says with a chuckle. I smiled too. Having both of them alone for the time being made things feel a little more normal. The last time we had time like this together was two weeks previous. I peeled myself off the headboard of the bed and fell forward into Aaron’s lap face first. My chest on his legs. My brain was exhausted and in need of comfort. I felt his hand carefully place on my back, rubbing back and forth slowly. I let out a heavy sigh. His touch was warm and soothing. My skin felt like it was begging to be touched by him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted them both to touch me. Not even in a sexual way. I wanted to feel their skin on my own. Lips and hands exploring every square inch of my skin. Okay… Maybe it was in a sexual way. But the fear of rejection was greater than being starved of touch. 

“I missed you guys.” I mumble into the bedsheets. I could hear a voice in the back of my head that sounded a lot like Spencer rambling about how dirty and unhygienic hotel comforters were. I didn’t really care and I was too tired to move or do anything about it.

“We weren’t gone very long.” Spencer said from what sounded like the bathroom. His voice echoed off the tile. 

“I know.” I rolled over, looking up at Aaron. 

“We missed you too.” He said softly. He leaned over carefully and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. He tasted like coffee. I reached up and gently placed my hand on his cheek. I pulled back for a moment, smiling. 

“You need to shave! Your face is all stubbly.” I giggled. He feigned sadness and sat up, feeling his face. 

“And you need to brush your teeth, we’re even.” I frowned at his statement, crossing my arms across my chest in a pretend huff. Spencer walked out of the bathroom sitting beside Aaron and moved my head in to his lap. Aaron reached around and held Spencer at his waist. 

I loved those men so dearly. My heart ached in my chest just looking up at them. They were so in love with each other. With me. I didn’t know how I had managed to be so loved by them both. Part of me felt like I didn’t deserve it. 

“Are you staying the night in our room? I’m sure we could squish into one of these beds.” Spencer asked. 

“As much as I’d love to, Morgan and Rossi would never let me hear the end of it.” 

“You’re the boss, I’m sure you could scare them with your ‘Hotch Glare’.” He laughed at my comment. 

“I just know I’ll get a comment from Garcia about it later.” Spencer added. “She always finds out everything.” The three of us laughed. A silence followed. 

“I should really be going, I just came to check in on you two.” Aaron said almost sadly. Like he didn’t want to go. I sat up off his lap and positioned myself back against the headboard. I didn’t want him to go either. He gave Spencer a quick peck on the cheek before reaching across the bed and leaving a similar kiss on mine as well. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Spencer replied. I didn’t say anything. I just smiled as he walked back to the door of the room, carefully opening and closing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: transphobic language

The next day passed almost without a hitch.  _ Almost.  _ Hotch had basically forced me to stay working at the station, which was fine with me. It gave me the chance to really work out what I wanted to say to the team once this was over. I ended up writing it down on a scrap piece of paper and shoving it in my pocket. I knew I was going to have to tell them that I was trans. Better after a case where you’re a potential target than during. 

Still, I was nervous for Hotch and Reid’s reactions. Sure, they were supportive of trans people but were they willing to date one? I didn’t ponder it very long. 

We ended up giving the profile in the early evening. We were able to, based on the latest victim, give a rough idea of who the unsub was. It gave me a little more confidence that we were going to be able to catch this guy. 

“We’re looking for a white male in his late twenties, early thirties.” Hotch started. “Most likely has a day job and is likely antisocial, though he’s escalating so he’s missed work recently.” 

“He finds his victims through social media. Cis-passing trans people who post photos of themselves at pride parades or with trans pride colours.” Morgan followed. He was leaned up against a table, the officers eyes trained on him.

“What does ‘cis-passing’ mean?” one of the officers asked. His hair was dark but beginning to grey. He was scribbling in a notebook everything we were saying.    


“It means the person would look outwardly like someone who was cis, or not trans.” I answered simply. Morgan looked at me after I answered. “The unsub or unknown subject is targeting these people because he believes they’re lying to society about who they really are. His killing was likely triggered by him finding out someone he knew was trans. He feels emasculated by trans people.” I felt bile make its way up my throat. I swallowed it down the best I could. 

“He’s a sexual sadist. He rapes and tortures his victims not only as a form of punishment but also as a way for him to get off.” Prentiss continued with the profile. “The man we’re looking for will feel like he has no power or control in his day to day life.” I could see officers begin to whisper to each other. Making faces at us like we were crazy. _ What were they saying? _ I could feel my face contorting in fear. Reid stepped in, clearing his throat to get the attention of the officers back to our profile. 

“He likely has been charged or arrested for other crimes. Petty theft, assault or rape. He’s a mission-oriented serial killer and will stop at nothing to kill his victims.” he explained carefully. “He holds a great deal of anger towards his victims, like he’s been victimized by them personally.” 

“Are there any questions?” Hotch asks once Reid had finished. Reid half sat, half leaned against the desk behind him. Careful not to knock the things on the desk over. He fiddled with the button on his cardigan, tugging and twisting at it. The voice of an officer brought my attention back to profile. 

“Why do we even bother catching this guy?” The comment made my heart pound in my chest. I could feel my breath hitch in my throat. I didn’t realize people, nevertheless police, had the audacity to be this outwardly bigoted in this day and age. “Isn’t he doing us a favour by getting rid of these trannies?” he chuckled and nudged the officer next to him. Ringing buried its way into my ears. I could feel and see Hotch speaking next to me, but what he said I had no idea. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Their touch sent fear surging through my body, red and hot. 

I turned to face them. Prentiss’ concerned face looked back at me. She said something, but I wasn’t sure what she said, the ringing digging itself deeper into my skull. My body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve was lighting up and setting my skin ablaze. I was being pulled away from the group, and into our board room. It didn’t feel like I was walking with my feet, instead like I was floating next to Prentiss. She closed the door behind me and shut the blinds that overlooked the bullpen of the station so no one could see in. I sat myself in a chair that was pushed up against the wall, just underneath the window. I didn’t really know Prentiss that well. I could count the conversations we’d had on a single hand. Still, I felt safe with her, in a way I didn’t feel with anyone else on the team at the moment. 

“What’s going on?” her voice pierced through the ringing in my ears and thoughts. I peered up at her for a moment before staring down at my hands. Tugging on the hem of my sleeve, I sighed. 

“It’s not a big deal.” The dryness in my mouth became apparent as I spoke. She just laughed. I gave her a disconcerted look. 

“You can lie to yourself, you can even lie to Hotch, but you can’t lie to me.” My cheeks burned. Clearly the all the lying I’d been doing wasn’t so convincing. I dug my palms against my forehead, leaning my elbows on my knees. Prentiss didn’t move. She was still standing over me, arms crossed against her chest. Her dark hair framed her face making her seem more intimidating than she already was. 

“I guess I haven’t been completely honest with everyone.” I huffed. How did she know? How was she able to pin this in me? “Can you promise not to tell anyone this?” I wasn’t one to beg, but the tone that escaped me was borderline. She nodded her head. Her face slowly working itself from interrogation to compassion. Shakily, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter I had written a few hours prior. “Please.” I mumble breathlessly before handing it reluctantly to Prentiss. 

“I won’t. I promise.” I could tell by the look in her eye that she would keep that promise. Like she held so many more inside that adding another wouldn’t be a problem. I found consolation in her sympathy. She unfolded the somewhat crumpled piece of paper and began reading. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I didn’t know what she would say.

I hadn’t written much down, so she finished reading it, folding it back up and handing it back to me. She didn’t seem upset, which was a good start. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but nothing came out. The room was silent. I could hear Hotch talking from the other side of the glass. I couldn’t hear what he was saying but from the tone in his voice he was still chewing out those officers. 

“I’m sorry about what happened to you.” She broke the silence after what felt like an eternity. I just looked down at my feet, tapping my toes on the tile floor. 

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago.” My voice was caught in my throat. 

“Do you want to talk about it? The letter I mean.” She moved to sit in the chair next to me. Her presence was warm. Comforting. The tenseness that had overtaken my body since opening the case file a couple days ago settled. “L/N?” 

I realized I hadn’t answered her question. A few minutes had gone by. 

“When I was fifteen I told my parents I didn’t want to be a girl anymore.” The words felt like razors in the back of my throat, the tense shaking had returned to my hands. “They-uh they didn’t really accept me. Which was fine I guess.” I stuttered over my words. I breathed in deep, trying to keep my voice as stable as possible. I didn’t want to cry and I most definitely didn’t want to alert my team on the other side of the wall. 

“When I went to college no one knew me. I was able to reinvent myself and become who I wanted to be. I started hormones and eventually got surgery. That was um- that was until some freshman found out I was trans.” I felt like I was rambling but I kept talking. “I was a sophomore and I was living in an apartment with a friend. He had some friends over who ended up getting really drunk and I- I um…” My voice cracked, I knew keeping tears from rolling down my cheeks was going to be a task. I continued anyway. “They forced me to take my shirt off. They- they saw my scars.” 

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, Y/N.” Emily spoke quietly. 

“I want to. I need to tell someone.” The first tear fell onto my lap, breaking the dam that had held them back. They fell endlessly. I attempted to wipe them away with the palm of my hand but they didn’t stop. There was something therapeutic about letting it out. The pain and suffering I was holding in could be released, even if it was just for a while. “I don’t remember much of it but it hurt. It hurt so bad. I just told people I fell down the stairs.” 

“Did you ever tell the police?” 

“I knew they wouldn’t believe me, and the people who did it would never have to face the consequences. I’m sure they’ve hurt other people.” I had stopped crying at that point. I knew Emily accepted me, even if she hadn’t said it. Just letting me speak was enough. 

“Will you tell the team?” 

“I will eventually,” I wiped my eyes. “I just don’t want them to find out because of an unsub, yknow?” She nodded her head in agreement. I could hear the meeting in the bullpen finishing up. People were clearing the room. The sound of chairs and feet moving around behind me caused panic to surge through me again, realizing I would have to talk to Hotch and Reid about this sooner than later. I looked up at Prentiss. 

“Do I look like I’ve been crying?” I chuckle, trying to bring the mood up a little. 

“Only a little.” She jokes with me. 

“Thank you.” I whisper. She doesn’t say anything. Just a small smile and a nod. It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this took so long to post, school has got me busy. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

“I swear I was gonna punch that guy square in the nose if he said another word.” Morgan huffed as he opened the door to the office Prentiss and I were in. Rossi followed behind him, nodding to his threats of violence toward the officer. I was a bit curious as to what had gone on out in the bullpen while I was with Prentiss. The rest of the team followed closely after, moving to various areas of the office. 

“I am not a man known for violence but I wouldn’t deny that punch would be deserved.” Rossi’s comment made Morgan laugh. 

“You doing okay, kiddo?” Morgan’s comment was for me. 

“Me?” I ask, even though the direction of the question was clear. “I’m fine. Still a little sick is all.”  _ Back on my bullshit.  _ I could feel everyone’s eyes on me as soon as the conversation is brought to me. Hotch and Reid were standing by the cork board, muttering between themselves. My ears burned, I figured they were talking about me. 

“Well I hope whatever you had, I don’t catch. Wouldn’t want to take care of  _ three  _ kids. Man flu, right?” JJ’s comment about her family wasn’t surprising. We all just nodded and gave a small chuckle. It did remind me of Jack though. I’d met him a couple times, though only introduced as ‘Daddy’s friend from work’. I’m sure that’s how Reid was introduced as well before he became ‘Daddy’s boyfriend’. I’d never really thought about having a family. I never thought I’d become old enough to have one, and now, with Hotch and Reid and Jack in my life, I wondered if it could become a possibility. Three dads would be even harder to keep track of than two. Hotch was such a great dad to Jack. You could see it with how they talked and played. Jack adored his father, and he loved Reid. 

I looked around the room again. Everyone had returned to working. Reid was circling and pinning the map on the board, Hotch was reading a file, Morgan was drinking a cup of coffee while texting who I assume was Garcia. The room was quiet. Calm. Everyone was busy working to catch this unsub. And what was I doing? I couldn’t think of what I had contributed besides worrying my team. Guilt riddled my mind. We might’ve had a better profile or even an idea of where our unsub was if I just applied myself to the case instead of wallowing in fear.

I needed to take a break, the actual opposite of what my brain was yelling at me to do. I sat out of my chair without thinking much of it, leaving the room just as quickly. I muttered something about needing to get some fresh air, knowing my hasty exit would alarm my team. I didn’t want them to follow me, but I figured someone would. I continued marching forward to the exit of the police station, regardless if someone would come after me. If it wasn’t Hotch or Reid, it would be JJ or Morgan. They always felt a little more protective over Reid and I. Probably because we were the youngest. 

As I rounded the corner of the station, I turned my head around for a moment, attempting to catch a glimpse of the person behind me. To my surprise, no one had followed me out. Leaning back against the brick wall, a small sigh of relief left my chest. The cool but slightly damp San Fran breeze washed across my cheeks, pinching them pink. I could feel the chilled air open my lungs, freeing them of the tight grip my anxiety had held them for days. For a moment I let go of everything. The tension in my shoulders, my neck, unclenching my jaw. For a moment I could forget and listen to the sound of the city around me. The sound of boats in the bay. People talking. Someone talking… Talking to me? 

“Hello? Could you help me?” I opened my eyes after not realizing I had closed them. A man, about six feet tall with dark, short brown hair stood in front of me. He was wearing a tattered flannel and jeans that looked like they had sat out in the sun too long. His pale skin was contrast against the dimming horizon. He seemed flustered.

“What can I do for you, sir?” I moved away from the wall and closer to the man. 

“I need to talk to an FBI agent. I’m looking for Doctor Y/N L/N?” His voice deepened as he said my name, looking directly into my eyes. It made me uncomfortable. He knew exactly who he was talking to. I nervously took my badge out of my back pocket, opening it up to show my credentials. 

“That would be me, sir. Can I help you with something?” I take a step back from him, but he followed my step, pushing me closer to the wall of the station. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I silently prayed that Hotch or Rossi or  _ someone _ would check on me out here. But no one came. 

“I have some information about a case that I think would be very important.” He continued to walk towards me. His words were pointed and harsh. Something about this guy wasn’t right. My mind was racing.  _ Was he the unsub? How did he know my name? Why is he looking for me? I need to get inside. I need to call Reid. Or Hotch. Someone.  _

“Why don’t we go inside? We can talk about this with my colleagues.” I tried to keep face. He was taller than me and much larger than me, but I didn’t want him to think I was intimidated by him. I gestured to the entrance of the building, hoping he would simply follow me into the station, but I had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen. I knew something bad was going to happen. I was around the side of the building, there were no people or windows. Just an alley with a dumpster and some trash bins. 

“I have a better idea.” He says with a snarl, stepping even closer to me until we’re only a few inches apart. The cold breeze wasn’t relaxing anymore. It was biting at my exposed skin as the sun finally sat below the horizon. The nausea and panic set in. I knew what was going to happen and I just hoped there were security cameras that someone was watching. But based on this stations lack of interest in actually  _ helping  _ the public, I assumed they didn’t even work. My skin felt like it was on fire again. I could barely breathe and the sound of my own heartbeat pounding in my chest took over my hearing. 

That’s when I heard the click of the gun. I felt cold metal press against my stomach. He was looking down at me, an evil grin smeared across his face. I wanted to scream, but my throat was shut. No noise would come out. I wanted to run but I knew my muscles were frozen in fear. Tears streaked my cheeks. 

“You’re going to get into my car, and you’re not going to make a scene, alright?” His voice was hushed now but still angry and wicked. He pressed the gun harder into my gut. “Remember who's got the gun.”

_I'm going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY getting to the interesting part of this fic and i'm very excited. It's going to take me a while to write just because I have school and I want what I write to be good. Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting my fic! Let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos! Love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping the gun pointed into my back, I walked out to the man’s car. I was shaking. Every bone and muscle in my body was vibrating. The  _ one  _ thing I was worried about happening while I was here was  _ actually happening.  _ It didn’t feel real. I figured at any moment I’d wake up from the nightmare I was having. Spencer and Aaron would be asleep soundly next to me.  _ Had they realized I’m gone? Why didn’t someone follow me out?  _

“Get in the car.” Every word he spoke dripped in hatred. I was standing in front of the driver’s side door. “You’ll be driving.” He dangled the keys in front of me over my shoulder causing the gun to push into my back. I so hoped someone would walk out of the station. Even one of those nasty, bigotted officers. But still, no one came. 

I nervously reached for the keys, feeling his hot breath on my neck as I grabbed them. He shoved me toward the door as if to tell me to unlock the car. I struggled to stick the key into the door handle. It was an older car, probably from the 90s. I didn’t know enough about cars to tell the make or model. Once I was able to swing the door open, he shoved me into the seat, hitting my arm on the steering wheel. That was going to be the least of my injuries I was sure. I knew what he wanted me to do. He wasn’t going to go around to the other side of the car to wait for me to open the passenger seat. If he had I would’ve bolted, and he knew that. My mind was racing with ways to get out of this as I reached across the centre console. I had left my gun in the station, like an idiot, so I didn’t even have anything to protect myself with.  _ I shouldn’t have come out here in the first place. I shouldn’t have come to San Francisco. I should've just told Hotch I couldn’t go. I could’ve made something up.  _

Once the door was opened, keeping the gun trained on me, he walked around the front of the car and taking his place in the seat next to me. His presence felt like it took up all the air in the small, cramped vehicle. I knew how to drive, but it felt like it was taking every ounce of motivation and strength to turn the ignition on. My hands shook as I jammed absently into the ignition. Eventually the car sprung to life, and realizing I had no way of escaping now, my hands gripped the wheel until my knuckles were white with tension. If I wasn’t still breathing I was sure my throat was completely closed. My mouth was sticky and dry. 

“If you do anything, I  _ will  _ kill you.” He shoved the gun across the console, pressing it against my arm.  _ You’re going to kill me anyway, why drag it out?  _

“Where are we going.” My voice was shallow and barely audible.

“Don’t ask any fucking questions. Just do what I tell you.” He barked. I winced and put the car into reverse. The parking lot was only half full. There was a clear view of the car I was in from the front of the station, if someone would just leave… 

“Y/N?” Muffled through the glass of the car, Hotch’s voice called for me. A look of panic was plastered across his face. “Y/N!?” 

“You do anything I shoot you in the gut right now.” His voice was gravely and low. I knew I would never be able to get his voice out of my head for as long as I lived. 

“Drive away.” I didn’t move. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Hotch’s, who was running toward the car, gun raised. 

“DRIVE AWAY.” I cried at the jab of the gun in my side. Another bruise to add to the collection. 

I sped as fast as I could out of the parking lot, trying to tune out Hotch’s shouts. I didn’t want his yells of terror to be the last things I heard him say. I could see him running after the car in the review mirror. Tears spilling onto my cheeks and into my lap. 

I knew the man wouldn’t kill me yet. He  _ had  _ to torture me and rape me. It was his MO, it was who he was. He couldn’t let the sexual aspect of his sadism go. Especially with a victim like me. But I couldn’t risk it. If he killed me, I’d be another body to add to his collection, and he’d get away and kill more people. If I gave my team time to find me, maybe they’d catch him. Hopefully before he kills me. 

I drove into the dark Californian night. A gun shoved into my ribs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to make this a series. This will be the last chapter of the first part. I wanted to finish up the reader's pov so I could expand in the universe with other characters which is why this is a short chapter. Please keep an eye out for the continuation of this story! And please leave comments of what you think! Thank you!


End file.
